My Mistakes
by FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies
Summary: These are a few one-shots about cats that made mistakes and how they felt. Contains spoilers for any books before The Last Hope. And spoilers for the Last Hope.
1. Leafpool

**These are a few one-shots about cats who made mistakes and how they felt during them. This chapter is about Leafpool. Then next one will be about Ashfur. Please review and tell me if you want me to write about certain cats. Thanks!**

**Leafpool**

I sit in the elders den every day, thinking about my mistakes in life. It was hard for me. I remember the excitement when I saw I was going to have kits. How I realized what this meant for me. When it was time, I ran out of camp to give birth. When I came back, Squirrelflight was about to have her kits. Everyone was either crowded around the nursery, or in their dens, so they didn't see me come into camp. I squeezed through the small gap at the back of the nursery. Daisy was there. She left to try to keep Brambleclaw out. Squirrelflight had one ginger kit. I nipped open the sac and licked the kit's fur the wrong way. The kit wasn't breathing. She was stillborn.

"Her name will be Gingerkit," Squirrelflight had said sadly. I left through the gap and brought my kits inside. Daisy let Brambleclaw in. I remember my sister naming the black she-kit Hollykit. Brambleclaw named the golden tom Lionkit.

I remember Squirrelflight saying,"Leafpool, what should we call the gray one?"

I had immediately said, "Jaykit."

Then, I remember seeing my three kits playing with a moss ball. I was sick with worry when the kits tried to fight the foxes. I cheered the loudest for them on their apprentice ceremony, but they didn't notice. I saw them come into camp with their first fresh kill. I wanted so much to congratulate them. But I knew I couldn't. I watched them become warriors, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. I was so proud of Jayfeather when he became my apprentice, and when he became a blind medicine cat.

I had to live with Crowfeather always being with Nightcloud or Breezepelt. Now, I know he never stopped loving me. He had just wanted to prove his loyalty so he took on a mate in Windclan.

Soon, my kits found out about the lies. In the fire, Ashfur threatened to tell the clans. So, Hollyleaf killed him. I saw her fur between his claws. Hollyleaf soon told the clans and I had to give up being a medicine cat. Then, she disappeared.

I had to live with the whispers and glares. Squirrelflight was my only friend. She had to live with the whispers and glares too. It was hard for her when Brambleclaw ignored her. I was proud of my kits when I found out about their powers.

When Hollyleaf and Firestar died, I thought my heart would break. I was so happy for Squirrelflight when she became deputy. After the battle, Bramblestar let us explain to the clan why we did what we did. Most forgave us.

Now, as an elder, I tell the story to kits of the prices I paid for what I did. I hope they won't make my mistakes. Lionblaze had kits with Cinderheart. Now they are warriors. Their kits are Goldenleaf, Suncloud, and Smoketail. Two she-cats and a tom. I am now old. I start coughing and coughing. I see Jayfeather run into the den with herbs.

"No," I rasped. "Save the herbs. It's too late. I lived a long life. StarClan is calling to me. I love you, Jayfeather. I am proud of you. I'm sorry for what I did to you," With a final cough, I close my eyes. When I open them, I am just a spirit. I stand up and see a familiar flame-colored pelt.

"Hello, Firestar," I said.

"Hello, daughter. Welcome," Firestar said. I looked down and saw Jayfeather looking at me. I gave him a small nod. My clanmates surround me, mourning. I turn around, and followed my father to Starclan.

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Ashfur

**So sorry for the long update! I had the chapters ready less than a week after I first put up the story but I forgot!**

Ashfur

I sit here in Starclan, waiting untill Squirrelflight falls asleep. I remember the pain and happiness. I loved her courage. Her ginger fur and her fierce personality. I loved her since she was an apprentice.

I was sick with worry when she left for such a long time. I was jealous when she loved Brambleclaw. Proud when she led the clans to their new home. I watched her, always talking to Brambleclaw.

Then, after the fight with Brambleclaw, she started loving me. I thought my heart would burst with happiness. And then, she left. She became mates with Brambleclaw. She broke my heart. I wanted to kill myself. But then, I suddenly wanted revenge.

I knew I couldn't kill her. She would go to Starclan. She would be able to visit Brambleclaw in his dreams. She would be happy. No, I knew I had to kill her family. So, when I was offered a chance to kill her father, I took the chance. It seemed too easy! All I had to do is make up a lie and tell him to come with me. I led him to the trap, and the rest was done for me. I ran back to camp so Firestar doesn't see me. He'll think I just was told to bring that message. He won't think I knew about the trap! What I didn't know was that Brambleclaw was the one that had to kill Firestar. Of course, instead, he killed Hawkfrost.

Then, during the fire, I saw perfect revenge. Kill her kits! I didn't know that two of those kits were meant to save the clan. If I did, I still would have killed them.

I stopped caring about the clan. Instead, I only cared about one thing: revenge. When she told me her secret, I knew that telling the clans would be even better! Her mate and kits would hate her! What better way? And I was right.

Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and almost all of the clan hated her! I didn't expect Leafpool to be the real mother. But I didn't care. For all I cared, the kits could be Mistystar's!

When Hollyleaf killed me, I didn't care. I had gotten my revenge.

Now, moons after the Dark Forest battle, I knew what I did was a mistake. She didn't realize how much pain what she did caused me. She had always loved Brambleclaw. She didn't mean to hurt me.

I look down from Starclan. Squirrelflight is in the leaders den, sleeping next to Bramblestar. I walk to her dreams. She is furious. I can't blame her.

"Ashfur! What are you doing in my dreams?" she hissed.

"Squirrelflight, I'm sorry for everything. I loved you so much, and when you left me, you took my heart with you. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it before but, I know now you never meant to hurt me. I'm so sorry. When you went back to Bramblestar, I wanted to kill myself. Then, I wanted revenge. I'm so sorry," I cried. I meant every single word I had said. Squirrelflight's expression softened.

"I can't forgive you. I will think about what you said. Only then, will I try to forgive you," she said softly. I nodded and walked away, letting her dream.

The next day, I woke and looked down. I saw a ginger she-cat look up. And I knew, she had forgiven me.


	3. Squirrelflight

Squirrelflight

I sit next in the clearing, thinking. I was thinking about the time I kitted. I remember how afraid I was. Most cats were crowded around the nursery it in their dens. Others were in the forest, looking for Leafpool.

Daisy was in the nursery, trying her best to help me prepare. Just then, Leafpool entered the nursery through the small gap in the back. Daisy left to keep Brambleclaw out.

Leafpool was carrying herbs and three kits. The kits were Leafpool's. I realized she just gave birth. My kit was about to be born. I bit down on a stick and pushed. My kit was ginger. Leafpool need open the sac and licked the kit. It didn't breath. I didn't want my kit to go to Starclan without a name.

"Her name will be Gingerkit," I said. Leafpool's black kit was the only one that looked like Crowfeather, their father.

No, I said to myself. Their father is now Brambleclaw. And these are my kits. Brambleclaw was finally allowed in the nursery. I remember how panicked he was.

"The stillborn kit is Gingerkit. The black she-cat is Hollykit," I had said.

"The golden tom can be Lionkit," Brambleclaw suggested. I asked Leafpool what she wanted to name the gray tom with blue eyes.

"Jaykit," she had answered.

I watched as my kits grow up. I hated making them live in this lie. But I would do anything for my sister.

I was heartbroken when they found out. Even more when the clan found was Ashfur's fault that they found out. It was hard for me. The whispers, the glares. The hatred in my kit's and mate's eyes when they look at me.

Now, Brambleclaw has forgiven me. My kits had too. After me becoming deputy, Leafpool and I had a chance to explain. I'm grateful for that chance.


End file.
